un amor ninja
by Anna Hatake
Summary: naruto regresa a la aldea después de 3 años fuera...sakura nota que tiene algún sentimiento por el..pero todo se complica cuando se acerca a kakashi...kakasaku o narusaku? el tiempo lo dirá
1. Chapter 1

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

Era una tarde de verano cualquiera en Konoha, se encontraba Sakura caminando por la aldea como cualquier otro dia, lo que no se imaginaba es que ese dia seria algo diferente a como habían sido sus últimos tres años..al mismo tiempo en la puerta principal de la aldea iban entrando cierto rubio, ahora mas alto y con mas pinta de hombrecito y lo acompañaba su querido y pervertido maestro Ero-sennin..Naruto no aguanto la emoción y se trepo en un poste y en la cima dijo con mucho animo  
-**OIGAN TODOS,AZUMAKI NARUTO HA VUELTO**!

En ese momento pasaban Sakura junto al equipo de Konohamaru hablando alegremente sobre las misiones "estúpidas" que el chico decía que no estaban a su nivel...es ese momento ven a un chicho rubio en la punta de un poste, les pareció muy familiar aquel rubio y se acercaron a verificar sus sospechas..

Sakura dijo **– Naruto? Naruto eres tu?**

El chico miro hacia abajo a ver de quien se trataba, en lo que diviso que era su querida compañera de equipo bajo inmediatamente con su sonrisa característica

-**Hey, Sakura-chan! Como estas? Ha pasado tiempo **

-**Naruto, como has crecido, ahora hasta estas mas alto que yo** (pensó ahora hasta se ve mas varonil)

-**Sii tu también estas cambiada ahora te vez mas femenina que antes**, dijo con su gran sonrisa hasta que sintió un golpe anormalmente fuerte en su cabeza.

-**quieres decir que antes no era femina¡? bAKAAA,** dijo la pelirosa mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro..en eso Konohamaru dice.

-**Naruto-niichan!** Y ese mismo instante dijo Oiroke no justsu y se transformo en una chica extremadamente sexy y sin nada de ropa lo único que la tapa era una nube de humo que se le formaban en sus partes intimas…el ermitaño pervertido no pudo evitar mirar a la joven y que le sangrara la nariz..en ese momento se echa a reír y dice:

-**Konohamaru ya no soy un niño y ese tipo de técnicas ya no deberías usarlas tu tampoco**.

Ese gesto de madures hizo que la pelirosa se diera cuenta que su amigo no había cambiado solo físicamente sino que también era mas maduro..eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco ya que eso le pareció bastante atractivo..en ese momento el rubio miro hacia su amiga y noto que esta estaba sonrojada y le pregunto que le sucedía y ella solo movió los brazos nerviosamente en forma negativa en señal que nada le ocurría…luego de todo el alboroto Jiraiya comento que debían ir a la avisarle a la hokage que había regresado sanos y salvos luego de su largo entrenamiento, Sakura se ofreció a acompañarlos y konohamaru y su equipo se despidieron ya que tenían que encontrarse con Ebisu-sensei

Llegaron a la mansión y se dispusieron a informar todo lo acontecido a la hokage.. estuvieron hablando por un buen rato sobre todos los anécdotas…el lo que ella dijo

-Me **gustaría poder seguir cotorreando con ustedes pero tengo trabajo que hacer.**.se disponían a salir pero la hokage dijo..-**Sakura, Naruto! Ustedes volverán a formar equipo.**..pero sakura respondió

-**Equipo?! Pero Tsunade-sama solo somos dos y un equipo debe ser como mínimo de tres personas…**..a lo que la hokage respondió

-**SU tercer miembro esta allí…**señalando la venta entonces el chico rubio se asomo y dijo  
-**KAKASHI-SENSEI!** con mucha alegría y este solo respondió  
-**Yoo, Naruto**. Con su ojito feliz… el rubio salto la ventana y fue hacia su sensei con mucha emoción  
-**Ne Ne kakashi sensei te he traido un regalo**..metio la mano en su porta shuriken y saco un libro verde que tenia como titulo "icha icha tactics"…..el enmascarado lo vio y su emoción era incontenible al ver el regalo de su hiperactivo alumno..  
en eso Tsunade les dice  
-**de ahora en adelante serán el "team kakashi"** y luego de dar algunos detalles sobre el nuevo quipo pide que se vayan de la oficina de ella pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer..en eso kakashi se levanta, va hacia la ventana por donde salió Naruto y ve a Sakura..la saluda y ella dice  
-**kakashi –sensei a pasado mucho tiempo**. A lo que el hombre solo devuelve una sonrisa amistosa

Entonces salieron de la oficina de la hokage, iban caminando los tres (kakashi,sakura y naruto) tranquilamente por la aldea cuando el estomago del chico rubio rugió y todos se le quedaron viendo el solo sonrió y dijo:  
-**kakashi-sensei invita la comida hoy**! Entoces Sakura y el rubio muy animados por eso se fueron adelante al puesto de ramen favorito de el chico..kakashi se había quedado caminando atrás de ellos muy pensativo.. disimulaba muy bien las miradas que le daba a sakura.. en su cabeza decía _wao__**..**__ya no es una niña pequeña, esta echa una hermosa joven ¿Qué edad tiene? Creo que 17_**s**e responde el mismo _me__encanta lo bella que esta…_.sin darse cuenta llego al puesto de comida donde lo esperaban muy ansiosos aquellos dos…..pidieron la comida y hablaron muy animadamente un buen rato, cuando salieron naruto que había comido como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana no podía ni caminar de lo lleno que estaba.. entonces sakura se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa y al ver este gesto de "amistad" de la chica el rubio acepto y ambos se sonrojaron un poco…..en eso kakashi dijo:  
-**bueno bueno tengo algunas cosas que hacer todavía**,** por cierto chicos, mañana no veremos en el campo de entrenamiento a las 7 am…**se despidió de ellos y se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras leia…entonces naruto y sakura emprendieron su caminata a la casa del rubio por el camino hablaron sobre algunas de las aventuras que habían vivido en esos tres años que pasaron entrenando por separado….llegaron a la casa de el chico y sakura dijo

-**Bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy…nos veremos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento**…entonces le dedico una sonrisa coqueta a lo que el rubio respondió con una de sus sonrisas características

-**Si sakura-chan, hasta mañana.. duerme bien para que amanezcas igual o más bella que hoy :)..**ella solo le sonrio y se fue..

Camino a su casa iba la pelirosa muy pensativa en que es lo que le pasaba con naruto…._se que ha madurado pero no es para que me le este insinuando así_..pensó….iba tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta que choco por la espalda a su querido sensei…  
-**Kakashi-sensei! Discúlpeme no lo vi**..dijo con cara tontina y algo apenada  
-**Descuida Sakura, no me paso nada grave..**dijo con su ojito feliz  
-**kakashi-sensei que esta haciendo por aquí?  
-bueno Sakura esta calle es el camino a mi casa…y tu que haces por aquí? **Le pregunto con su usual voz despreocupada a lo que ella le respondió  
**-bueno sensei creo que lo mismo que usted hehehe….vivo por esta misma calle…por cierto no sabia que vivía por aquí, nunca lo había visto tomando esta ruta…**el dijo  
-**Esque casi nunca estoy en casa…pues siempre estoy en misiones :) **…le dijo mientras se disponían a recorrer el caminos hacia sus respectivos "hogares"…(ya que ambos vivían solos y nunca tenían a nadie que los recibiera en casa)…luego de algunos minutos caminando el jonin le pregunta  
**-Espero que tu novio no se moleste porque esta noche yo te estoy acompañando a casa…**dijo con su voz desinteresada a lo que ella respondió  
-**kakashi-sensei yo no tengo novio ,tenia uno pero teníamos personalidades muy diferentes y además el vive en otra aldea….no teníamos futuro como pareja por eso decidí que era mejor terminar…**el solo la miraba y asentía con la cabeza entonces ella dijo **y usted kakashi-sensei? Tiene novia? **A lo que el respondió  
**-nop…no tengo novia…**secamente cosa que ella le produjo curiosidad…entonces el dijo…**bueno cambiando de tema veo que te has vuelto muy cariñosa con naruto.. comparado como eras antes con el..siempre lo golpeabas y tu amor solo era para sasuke.. **ella lo miro y le dijo  
-**Antes era una niña inmadura..además naruto ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, ahora si parece un muchacho decente.** Dijo ella mientras le sonreía a su sensei y entonces llegaron a la casa de ella que era la que quedaba más cerca…llegaron hasta la puerta… kakashi la miro seriamente.. ella se dio cuenta de eso y se puso muy nerviosa y roja….entonces el dijo  
**-Sakura…te importaría…..prestarme tu baño? **Dijo kakashi con su ojito feliz…mientras ella analizaba cada palabra…._pensé que me diría otra cosa..(inner: por que? Querías que te pidiera otra cosa?) NOOOO hehe solo por la manera en que me vio….me hizo sentir …..olvídalo  
_**-S..SI claro, adelante…**entraron ella le mostro donde quedaba el baño el entro, ella lo espero sentada en la sala…escucho la puerta del baño, se levanto para recibir a su sensei…este solo le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la puerta, ella lo acompaño…la sorpresa de el peligris fue que cuando el agarro el pomo de la puerta sintió una mano que ya lo había agarrado para abrir…..miro bien y vio que era la mano de su alumna…ambos se quedaron viendo el toque que sus manos hacían..ella sintió un corrientazo que le quemaba al tacto..el copy ninja aparto su mano de la de ella pues no quería que ella sintiera que el la estaba acosando….ella abrió la puerta y le dedico una sonrisa coqueta aunque algo apenada a su sensei…el solo le sonrió y le dijo:  
-**hasta mañana sakura…no olvides llegar temprano al campo de entrenamiento…**le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, saco su libro y se dispuso a caminar mientras leia…..

Sakura cerro la puerta y pensó _que fue eso que sentí? No debe ser nada..solo fue un pequeño toque de manos…..hasta mañana kakashi..sensei_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a masashi kishimoto pero yo los tome prestados para hacer de las mias :) si tiene algún consejo, comentario o bueno solo desean saludarme se los agradecería mucho  
comenzemos!

_Ca_pitulo 2. Un entrenamiento fuera de lo normal

En el campo de entrenamiento.. eran las 7 am y se encontraba naruto sentado en la sombra de un árbol en aquel lugar, poco tiempo después, el rubio dice animadamente:_  
-_**Buenos días sakura-chan! **Con su habitual sonrisa a lo que ella responde de igual manera….y comenta…**parece que kakashi-sensei nunca cambiara..ne sakura-chan..nunca llega a tiempo y nos hace venir a nosotros temprano**…dijo el en tono de queja…la pelirosa le dedico una sonrisa y una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza y se dispuso a sentarse junto a su compañero…  
pasaban y pasaban los minutos el ninja copy no aparecía...en ese tiempo sakura y naruto no decían mucho, solo se miraban esporádicamente y se sonrojaban….entonces naruto dijo:  
-**Ne sakura-chan…algún día tenemos que salir a tomar algo para ponernos al día y todo eso hehe **dijo con risa nerviosa..a lo que ella respondió:  
-**me parece buena idea pero….  
-ya sabía que me rechazarías hehe bueno no hay problema sakura-chan…ya estaba preparado para tu NO a mi invitación…**dijo el rubio muy pero muy apenado….entonces ella lo interrumpió y le dijo:  
-**No seas bakaa! Naruto…me gustaría decir que si a tu invitación pero…..recuerda que yo aun no cumplo 18 años (**naruto ya tiene 18 y sakura aun no) **pero podríamos ir a tomar un helado o a caminar si es que no te molesta hacer cosas "de niños" como tu ya tienes mayoría de edad seguro prefieres hacer otro tipo de cosas,** dijo ella en tono juguetón…**además… no se si a tu novia le guste la idea de que salgas conmigo.. **el rubio se le quedo mirando  
-**sakura-chan…acabo de regresar a la aldea…yo no tengo novia hehe** dijo con su gran sonrisa…..**entonces puedo tomar eso como un SI para que salgamos?** …pero antes de que ella pudiera responder….pffffff aparece una nube de humo  
**-yoo, lamento la tardanza es que me encontré con un gato negro por el cami….**pero ambos chicos no le dejaron terminar pues ya se sabían de memoria todas sus excusas y ambos dijeron al unisonido:  
-**MENTIROSO!** El solo rio tontinamente y les dijo:  
-**bueno chicos ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hoy, es hora de justificar el titulo de ninja que tenemos**..dijo el completamente despreocupado pero ambos chicos solo pensaban en lo cínico que era su sensei…..este solo siguió hablando sin prestarle atención a los gestos que le hacían sus "queridos" alumnos. **bueno chicos ya que solo somos tres…naruto…sakura…pelearan entre ustedes en tres rondas divididas en taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu y el que gane 2 de 3 luchara conmigo….**los dos chicos lo miraron con cara de desgracia por que cuando acabaran con las rondas ninguno estaría al 100% y seria pan comido para el ganarles….**y les advierto si no se esfuerzan al máximo tendrán que darle 500 vueltas a la aldea corriendo, además para incentivarlos al triunfo por cada ronda que uno gane el otro tendrá que invitarnos a todos a cenar :3**… al escuchar esto sakura pensó: _demonios kakashi-sensei tengo que ganar.. con lo que come naruto me dejara en la ruina (inner: tienes razón no podemos perder, además si ganamos quedaremos bien delante de kakashi-sensei) y para que quiero quedar bien delante de el? (inner: aveces no pareces yo, bakaa…si ganamos el ya no pensara que somos unas inútiles y se dara cuenta que ya somos grandes) tienes razón en parte no quiero que me siga viendo como a una niña pequeña ( inner: nee y para que quieres que te vea como a una mujer?) no seas tonta bueno ya basta es hora de ponerse serias.._**  
-la primera ronda sera de taijutsu …Entonces están preparados? Sakura? Naruto?...empiezen…!  
**sakura se lanzo sobre naruto para darle puño limpio pero este esquivaba sus golpes y solo decía que no golpearía a una chica y menos a sakura-chan…cosa que a la pelirosa le pareció lindo pero quería que la tomaran enserio por eso iba con todo para ganar la ronda….pasados 15 minutos sakura le dio una patada a naruto que lo mando a volar entonces el chico para esquivar posibles ataques aéreos uso su técnica preferida  
-**kage bushin no jutsu! …**pero kakashi no lo dejo continuar y apareció en el medio de ellos como un árbitro y dijo:  
-**sakura gana la primera ronda…**dijo muy tranquilo…**genial sakura has ganado.. ya veo que has mejorado bastante en estos tres años…**cosa que hizo que sakura se sonrojara  
**-QUEE? Sakura-chan no me ha derrotado..no es justo sensei  
-naruto….creo que fui muy claro en que esta ronda era TAIJUTSU.. por eso al usar tu técnica has perdido**. Dijo con su ojito feliz…y continuaron con las rondas restantes.. aunque ignorando los chillidos del rubio…siguieron con su entrenamiento..naruto gano en ninjutsu pero sakura le gano en genjutsu ..a final kakashi dijo:  
-**muy bien sakura le has ganado 2 de 3 a naruto, debes sentirte orgullosa ya eres toda una mujer..**_un momento…he dicho mujer? Pude a haber dicho kunoichi o cualquier otra cosa, ahora pensara que soy un pervertido o lo que sea y se querrá alejar de mi…pero.. porque no quiero que se aleje de mi? Que extraño…bueno espero que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que acabo de decir…  
_**-Gracias kakashi-sensei todo gracias al fuerte entrenamiento que tuve con tsunade-sama..**_(inner:te has dado cuenta?) de que? (inner: te ha dicho "eres toda una mujer" eso significa que ya no te ve como a una niña inútil) mm bueno quizás tengas razón,pero…fue solo una palabra.. Seguramente lo dijo sin ningún doble sentido (inner: bueno es una posibilidad, pero también puede que lo haya dicho con otra intención) bueno ya déjalo ahora tengo que concentrarme en ganarle a kakashi-sensei  
_**-por cierto kakashi-sensei….cual será mi premio si le gano? **Dijo la pelirosa con cara de que estaba tramando algo  
**-mmm bueno sakura…que quieres ganar? **Dijo el ninja totalmente despreocupado  
-**bueno si gano…tendrá que mostrarnos su rostro…**cuando naruto escucho lo que la pelirosa había dicho se entusiasmo mucho y le dijo:  
-**que gran idea sakura-chan….esfuérzate al máximo para que podamos verle el rostro a kakashi-sensei..**esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa zorruna que no podía ocultar cosa que a ambos ninja les causo gracia….entonces entonces el copy ninja dijo:  
-**vale, esta bien,…pero…si yo gano…cual será mi premio?** Lo dijo con un tono tan seductor que la kunoichi se sonrojo de inmediato, no sabía que decirle…a sí que le propuso lo primero que se le vino a la mente  
-**bueno sensei si gana lo invitare a cenar a un restaurant que esta a las afueras de la aldea, es nuevo y muy costoso..supongo que seria un buen premio…..pero no lo dejare ganarme.** Dijo con un tono de voz muy confiado..  
-**Muy bien…creo que ya estamos listos para empezar la última pelea de entrenamiento….vale hacer cualquier cosa para ganar.** Dijo esto y se pusieron en posición el rubio se sento en el tronco de un árbol cercano para no perderse la batalla..  
-**Empezamos! **Dijo kakashi ,y la chica cargo un puño de chacra se lo iba a pegar a el, pero lo esquivo con mucha agilidad y termino golpeando el suelo…dada la fuerza anormal de sakura termino volando el piso a causa de eso terminaron lloviendo rocas, por cierto estaba cierto rubio cercano a la batalla pensando en sí tendría suficiente dinero para pagar la comida de el equipo como castigo por haber perdido no se fijo en que una de las rocas venia hacia el y le golpeo en la cabeza y lo noqueó.  
al mismo tiempo viendo que sakura había destruido el suelo kakashi se lanzo contra ella con la intención de tirarla en lugar de eso, por causa del movimiento brusco del suelo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella, sakura lo quiso esquivar pero piso una roca suelta y perdió el equilibrio el copy ninja cayó sobre ella bruscamente, la pelirosa gimió por el duro golpe que se había dado al caer, al abrir los ojos se dió cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su sensei, el tenia sus manos a la altura de sus hombros y ella había quedado con las piernas abiertas con el en medio, entonces el sujeto las manos de la kunoichi por sobre su cabeza con la excusa de que así no podría agarrar ningun kunai…entonces ella dijo:  
**-kakashi-sensei….**totalmente roja por estar tan cerca de el….este le respondió  
-**Sakura….te rindes?** Con un tono tan seductor que ella no pudo evitar que le gustara, este solo hacia más presión sobre sus manos y sin darse cuenta…estaban muy pegados desde la cintura y también hacia presión allí….cosa que a ella le gusto…le gusto más de lo que debía, dada que esa escena no era normal entre maestro y alumna. Al ver el, las mejillas rojas de su alumna el copy ninja se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí, lo único que pudo escuchar fue:  
-**kakashi-sensei…..no….**_te separes de mi_ dijo en su mente la pelirosa…..al escuchar esto el despreocupado adulto soltó una de las manos de ella, subió la banda que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y dejo a sakura sumida en un genjutsu y así le gano la batalla de entrenamiento. Se separo de ella y se dijo a sí mismo:_ qué demonios estabas pensando hatake…se que se veía muy…..muy que? Ella es tu estudiante y además en menor de edad..sera mejor que dejes esto hasta aquí….  
_Termino el entrenamiento…naruto no estaba conforme con el resultado pues ya se había hecho mucha ilusión de ver el rostro de kakashi-sensei, pero no dijo mucho sobre el tema, después de todo no quería quedar como un tonto enfrente de sakura…mientras tanto sakura solo pensaba en ese momento tan cercano que había tenido con su sensei…_seguro fue una equivocación (inner: pero que equivocación…ojala se equivoque más a menudo con nosotras) cállate inner, además que fue todo eso…por que el hace que se me alboroten los sentidos? Debe ser por….(inner: porque?)mmmm no lo se….bueno no importa, no debería pensar tanto en eso….además creo que no significo nada para el, mira como va caminando como si nada…  
_iba el jonin leyendo su libro preferido mientras caminaba junto a sus chicos, trataba de no pensar en lo que había pasado con sakura, _casi cometo un terrible error, creo que tengo que leer un poco menos estos libros, me están haciendo volar mucho la imaginación…con la persona… incorrecta?  
_**-Bueno kakashi-sensei, sakura-chan a donde los tengo que llevar a comer hoy? **Dijo el rubio sin mucho ánimo mirando su sapo-cartera  
-**A mi me da igual a donde vayamos.** Dijo kakashi. **Decide tu sakura,** dijo con su ojito feliz mirando hacia la pelirosa  
-**emm…bueno….en realidad no me importa…**no había terminado de hablar cuando cierto ninja hiperactivo salto y dijo:  
-**BUENO ENTONCES COMEREMOS RAMEN! RAMEN RAMEN!** Todas las personas que iban pasando lo miraban como si estuviera loco….kakashi y sakura solo se miraron con resignación y fueron hasta el puesto que tenía por nombre "ichiraku". Comieron y la pelirosa dijo:  
-**ya me voy a mi casa chicos, estoy exhausta por el entrenamiento de hoy, nos vemos mañana**. No alcanzo a despedirse cuando el rubio hablo:  
-**Sakura-chan… te gustaría que te acompañara a tu casa? **Dijo el muy apenado por la pregunta que acababa de hacer…ella solo dijo  
**-me encantaría…** con una sonrisa muy tierna cosa que a kakashi le gusto mucho (ver su sonrisa, no que se fuera con naruto) naruto sonrió, se despidió de su sensei y se fue con ella… camino hacia la casa de ella iban hablando normalmente, el rubio le iba contando algunos chistes sobre el pervertido de ero-sannin, ella se reía animadamente, le gustaba mucho la compañía de su…amigo…por el camino naruto encontró una flor roja, la arranco y se la puso a sakura en el cabello, a ella le pareció un gesto muy tierno de parte de el….le aparto unos mechones de cabello y la contemplo un momento, entonces le comento:  
**-Te queda muy linda sakura-chan….me gusta cómo luce la flor en tu cabello** se puso un poco rojo al decirle eso..ella le agradeció y le dedico una sonrisa.. cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la casa de ella, sus manos chocaron , se quedaron mirando sus manos que habían quedado entrelazadas, se miraron y quedaron de las manos tomadas unos pasos mas hasta llegar a su destino..se miraron y ella solo dijo:  
**-buenas noches naruto.** Y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue..el chico quedo un poco atontado por el beso que acababa de recibir, ella ya había entrado cuando el reacciono y dijo  
-**buenas noches…sakura-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de masashi kishimoto pero yo los he tomado prestados un rato para hacer esta historia, espero que les guste y bueno nunca están de mas sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, o un simple hola; gracias miles por leer :)

Capitulo 3 dudas

Sakura entro a su casa…..cerró la puerta, se recostó en el sofá de la sala y empezó a recordar como cuando era pequeña no soportaba a naruto, _era tan molesto, _pensó ella, y justo en ese momento recordó la cálida sensación de su mano tomada con la de el rubio, le trasmitió tanta confianza, ternura, calidez…..nunca había sentido eso antes con alguien, excepto tal vez…..

[flash back]

era relativamente nuevo el equipo 7 tenían la misión de proteger a unos comerciantes que transportaban mercancía desde konoha hasta un pueblo un poco lejano, solo estaba a un día de distancia, la misión fue un éxito, pero cuando iban de regreso a konoha fueron atacados por un grupo de ladrones, sakura no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y en un intento por esquivar un kunai enemigo , quiso moverse rápido pero lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse un tobillo, kakashi, naruto y sasuke acabaron con los ladrones en un parpadeo, cuando se dieron cuenta que sakura estaba lastimada naruto fue el primero que se ofreció a cargarla pero ella no acepto, ella esperaba que sasuke dijera algo pero el uchiha se limito a mirarla con indiferencia, kakashi al ver la situación cargo a la pelirosa sin pedirle su consentimiento, solo la alzo y dio la orden para ponerse en marcha..sakura estaba apenada por haberle causado esa situación a su sensei y le dijo:  
-**kakashi-sensei perdóneme, debí haber reaccionado más rápido, la próxima vez seré de más ayuda para el equipo o por lo menos no seré una carga.** El la miro y con su ojito feliz y le respondió:  
-**No te preocupes sakura, todos tenemos esos días en los que nuestras habilidades fallan por alguna tonta razón….**las palabras del jonin no la consolaron mucho, el se percató y continuo hablando.** Cuando tenía 7 años, era unas de mis primeras misiones como chunnin, no recuerdo bien de que trataba la misión pero sí recuerdo que encontré a un enemigo, le quise lanzar un kunai pero se me resbalo de la mano y me lo clave yo mismo en el pie, pase una semana sin poder caminar bien hehe.** Puso una cara de vergüenza al recordar aquel penoso accidente, entonces la chica dijo:  
-**Sensei eras muy joven aun, esas cosas suelen ocurrirle a los niños pequeños…**lo dijo en tono burlón  
-**sip tienes razón, **asintió con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa o bueno lo que parecía una sonrisa ya que no se veía su rostro por la máscara, en ese momento apretaron el paso y el la pego a su pecho, ella sintió el aroma masculino del chaleco de él ..y su pecho, que estaba duro y ella pensó: _parece que ser ninja tiene sus ventajas, los músculos de kakashi sensei son tan.. mmm-….._se sonrojo un poco al percatarse de las cosas que estaba pensando….sin darse cuenta se quedo medio dormida en los brazos de él, _que bien me siento, que sensación tan rara.. qué calidez me trasmite estar en los brazos del sensei…_y se durmió completamente  
cuando despertó ya estaban entrando en la aldea, y decidió ponerse en pie por sí sola, se bajo de los brazos de kakashi y cuando quiso caminar…no pudo porque le dolía mucho…kakashi al darse cuenta le sostuvo un brazo y la ayudo a incorporarse poco a poco, hasta que ya podía caminar un poco por su cuenta.  
-**kakashi-sensei gracias por su ayuda **dijo ella muy apenada **disculpe las molestias que le ocasionó cargarme todo el camino**, el puso su ojito feliz y contesto:  
-**vale,esta bien, no tienes de que preocuparte sakura, además mi labor con su sensei es ayudarlos, guiarlos, y por lo visto en algunas ocasiones cargarlos hehe **. dijo con su voz tranquila y despreocupada

[fin de flash back]

_Quizás no sea la primera vez que me siento así con alguien, además puede que esta vez sea diferente, en aquella época era muy pequeña, puede que este exagerando las cosas a como en realidad fueron….(inner:_ _pero lo que sí recuerdo a la perfección era el aroma del sensei….que bien olía.. hay que averiguar si aun sigue oliendo así de bien)_dijo con picardía_ cállate inner siempre eres tan pervertida, no parece que fueras yo misma… además kakashi-sensei solo me ve como su estudiante (inner: estás segura? Recuerdas la escenita que tuvieron cuando estaban entrenando? Eso no fue de alguien que solo te ve como su estudiante)eto.. Quizás tengas razón…..el me miraba tan profundamente…como si estuviera buscando algo en mi mirada, fue un momento muy intenso, además no sé que me pasa cuando lo toco siento que me quema su rose (inner: sabes sakurita, tengo una idea, ya que le debemos una cena al sensei…esa noche podríamos averiguar si es algo mas o sea ver si el también siente lo mismo cuando te toca) no parece una mala idea…pero,pero que cosas estoy pensando? Es mi sensei imagina lo inapropiado que seria, ( inner: bueno aun hay tiempo, veremos qué pasa hasta ese día y tomamos una decisión) vale, está bien.. Por ahora solo quiero relajarme…estoy exhausta por el entrenamiento que tuvimos hoy además tengo tantas dudas  
_y así se fue a dormir.__

A unas cuantas casas de la pelirosa, se encontraba un ninja de cabellos plateados leyendo plácidamente en la comodidad de su cuarto, hasta que algo parece interrumpir la lectura de dicho ninja…_mmmm como pudo pasar eso? No entiendo porque me le acerque tanto, además de lo inapropiada que fue aquella escena (_el montado sobre sakura y ella con la piernas abiertas) _menos mal que naruto estaba inconsciente no sé qué hubiera pasado si nos ve en aquello,_ río para sí mismo, paso varios minutos recordando dicha escena. Y entonces comenzó a hacerse varias preguntas, _sakura…me estás haciendo dudar sobre la manera en que te quiero?_ Se pregunto algo angustiado_….creo que tengo que dejar de leer estos libros, últimamente me imagino las cosas que dicen allí…contigo…pero, porque? Siempre te había visto como alguien a quien debía proteger. .qué cambio en estos tres años que no te vi?..vaya lio tengo...bueno será mejor que lo deje así por hoy….mañana tengo que ir a entrenar con los chicos_… apagó la luz y luego de un rato se durmió

en otra parte de konoha estaba cierto rubio en su cama tratando de dormir….pero el chico no dejaba de ver la mano con la que rato antes había cruzado un pequeño entrelazo de dedos con su querida sakura-chan….creo que _por fin tengo la oportunidad de demostrarle a sakura-chan lo especial que es para mí, espero no arruinarlo, espero que ella sienta lo mismo, aunque no creo, yo siempre he querido algo con ella pero ella no tenia ojos para mi…creo que tendré que ir poco a poco para evitar malentendidos..qué hare mañana? Como tendré que tratarla? wAAAA! Tengo tantas dudas, demonios, ero-sannin nunca me dijo nada sobre este tipo de situaciones…bueno creo que dormiré un poco , mañana la tratare dependiendo de cómo ella se comporte conmigo no quiero parecer un desesperado pero tampoco que crea que soy indiferente…., ahora sí, a dormir no quiero quedarme dormido y llegar tarde al entrenamiento_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de masashi kishimoto pero yo los he expropiado para hacer esta historia…como he dicho anteriormente comentarios, opiniones, sugerencia, correcciones saludos etc, todos son bienvenidos…bueno sin mas que decir espero que les guste yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo..y bueno tengo en mente muchos mas capítulos pero siempre se me ocurre algo nuevo y bueno tratare de hacer una historia de su agrado

_Cap 4 imputialidad que abre paso_

_Al dia siguiente, eran las 8 am y solo se encontraba sakura en el campo de entrenamiento esperando. La pelirosa estaba furiosa, estaba acostumbrada a la impuntualidad de kakashi pero era muy extraño que a naruto se le hiciera tarde…pasaron los minutos,8:30 am sonó un pffff apareció una nube de humo:  
-_**yoo, muchac….**no termino su saludo cuando se percató de que solo estaba sakura en el sitio..**sakura…buenos días,** dijo con su típica tranquilidad, **estas sola? **Pregunto muy extrañado…**no veo a naruto…**dijo esto mirando hacia los lados mientras se rascaba la cabeza  
-**Si, sensei….el muy tarado se debe haber quedado dormido **dijo con un tono de molestia que no podía ocultar….**más bien usted está llegando más "temprano" de lo normal…**esto lo dijo con una vocecita picara y burlona  
-**veras sukura, hoy no me he tenido muchos percances en el camino, por eso no he llegado tan tarde….además no es que yo llegue tarde porque quiero,** esto último lo dijo con un tono juguetón….**bueno creo que no podremos comenzar el entrenamiento hasta que llegue naruto, te parece si nos ponemos cómodos en algún sitio mientras esperamos?** La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza y buscaron un sitio para sentarse…..se sentaron bajo un árbol, era bastante cómodo el lugar, solo se oía el canto de las aves..Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que sakura rompió el silencio:  
-**kakashi-sensei….que le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre? **Pregunto ella para hacer conversación ya que el silencio se estaba tornando incomodo.  
-**mmm bueno si tuviera tiempo libre…creo que me gustaría…leer un poco mas..**a ella le salió una gotita en la frente  
-**pero sensei siempre que te veo está leyendo, como que "te gustaría" **dijo algo indignada por la respuesta del peliplata  
-**bueno si, pero no lo hago tanto como me gustaría **dijo con mucha tranquilidad **y a ti sakura? Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?**  
-**pues vera…me gusta ver televisión, plantar flores, dormir **dijo esto último con cara de placer, el copy ninja se dio cuenta de eso y rio disimuladamente…**sensei…le puedo hacer una pregunta?  
-claro sakura, **dijo con voz muy dulce, cosa que a ella le gusto.  
-**que busca en una mujer? **_No puedo creer que le haya preguntado eso…(inner: que gran pregunta sakura, espero que su respuesta valga la pena)  
-_**mmm….**pensó mirando al cielo y luego dijo: **lo que busco en una mujer? Bueno creo que seria….que me quiera como soy **dijo con su ojito feliz..**y tu sakura? **Ella lo miro pensativa y luego dijo:

-**creo que ambos buscamos lo mismo** dijo animadamente mientras le sonreía,** sensei…otra pregunta…porque no tiene novia?** Pregunto con curiosidad, él la miro y le dijo:

-**supongo que no le gusto a nadie, **ella pensó:_ eso es falso, tiene a media aldea detrás de él_ pero el interrumpió sus pensamientos y continuo hablando…** o puede ser porque soy un "solitario" por naturaleza, ya que la mayor parte de mi vida he estado solo,** ella se sintió mal al ver la mirada triste de su sensei, entonces habló:

-**bueno ahora me tienes a mí de ahora en adelante no estaras solo kakashi-sensei,** cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo, él le dedico una sonrisa tierna y le dijo:

-**Gracias sakura, eres muy linda por querer estar para mi **él no quería malinterpretar las palabras de la chica pero tenía que admitir que le había gustado mucho oír que la tenía a ella  
luego de ese momento kakashi le pregunto que si quería ir a comer algo (ya eran casi las 11 am) ella dijo que si con mucho ánimo, el se puso de pie y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella tomo su mano, él la jalo, aparentemente muy fuerte ya que ella había quedado pegada a el, en ese instante recordó el aroma del jounin era igual de cautivador a como lo recordaba, la separo de su cuerpo un poco apenado pero al ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que le miraban a él y solamente a él en ese momento, sintió que el mundo se paralizo, que solo existían ellos dos, poso su mano sobre su mejilla la roso suavemente al ver que su reacción fue positiva a la caricia, llevo su mano hasta su oreja la toco tiernamente provocando un leve sonrisa, siguió su camino pasando los dedos suavemente por la línea de su rostro, llego hasta la barbilla la apretó un poco y siguió hasta sus labios, los roso tan delicadamente como si la mas minima brusquedad pudiera dañarlos, sintió sus carnosos y suaves labios con el pulgar, la chica estaba totalmente embelesada por las tiernas caricias que le dada su sensei, _bésame _pensó ella, _bésala_ pensó el. Pero antes de que pudiera pasar algo sintieron la presencia de alguien y se separaron de inmediato y casi al mismo tiempo aparece alguien gritando:

-**kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Gomenasai me quede dormido, **era el rubio completamente preocupado por su retraso, ambos lo miraron como si no pudieran creer que el hiperactivo ninja acabara de aparecer

-**BAKAAA! Naruto…!  
**

**-discúlpeme sensei, de verdad **dijo el chico con notable preocupación

-**no te preocupes naruto, no pasa nada.** El rubio respiro aliviado al escuchar las palabras del peliplata, pero…**pero por causa de tu retraso, sakura y tu, tendrán que correr 100 vueltas a la aldea antes de que almuercen. **Al escuchar esto naruto sintió una mirada asesina clavada en el cuando vio de quien se trataba...

-**Sa…sakura-chan lo siento mucho pero no te preocupes yo comi antes de venir **dijo sonriente mientras la chica se enfurecía mas y mas con el rubio.

-**bueno chicos les aconsejo que muevan el trasero si no terminan antes de la 1 de la tarde tendrán que hacer 100 vueltas extras** dijo el jounin tranquilamente mientras se iba caminando.. **bueno voy a almorzar…**sakura solo miraba con furia a naruto y empezaron a correr….corrieron en silencio, hasta que por fin terminaron, llegaron exhausto con la respiración entre cortada y vieron a su joven sensei leyendo plácidamente bajo la gran sombra de un árbol, cuando los vio dijo:

-**en hora buena chicos ya me estaba aburriendo de esperarlos, son muy lentos corriendo...creo que tendré que ponerlos a correr mas a menudo, ** ver la reacción de pánico de los dos estudiantes honestamente le dio risa…**pero…les dije antes de la 1 pm…que hora es? **Naruto miro el reloj que tenia en un bolsillo y dijo con voz de termor:

-**no puede ser…..**era la 1 con 3 minutos…..sakura definitivamente mataría a naruto ese día, cuando iba a cometer el homicidio, una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-**mmmm parece que alguien terminará muerto hoy **dijo con gracia y continuo hablando,** se que les dije sobre el castigo que tendrían si no llegaban a tiempo, pero como hoy estoy de muy buen humor **esto lo dijo mirando a sakura, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, **dejare que me inviten a comer en lugar de correr por la aldea como locos…**termino su frase con su ojito feliz, ambos chicos brincaron de la felicidad al escuchar las palabras de su sensei, sakura no pudo contener la emoción que saltó y abrazó a su querido sensei, cosa que le sorprendió a todos incluida ella misma, se separo de el avergonzada, kakashi le regalo un sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca, en eso naruto dijo:

-**sakura-chan, sakura-chan..no hay un abrazo para mi.?** Al escuchar eso volteo a ver al rubio y le respondió:  
-**tienes suerte de que no te mate BAKA! Por tu culpa nos han castigado, **en ese momento el peliplata interrumpió:

-**bueno chicos, yo ya me aburrí de entrenar, lo dejamos hasta aquí por hoy vale **sin esperar respuesta por parte de ellos desapareció en una nube de humo, al darse cuenta de que el peliplata se había marchado ellos no esperaron para hacer lo mismo, el pobre naruto invito a sakura a comer un helado para enmendar las cosas pero ella lo rechazó con la excusa de que no tenia animos de salir ese dia, el aceptó su respuesta le regalo una gran sonrisa y se despidió hasta el dia siguiente, ella se despidió de igual manera pero no quería llegar a casa todavía era temprano asi que tomó el sendero largo, se sorprendió al ver a quien se encontró en el camino:

-**kakashi-sensei…**dijo animadamente mientras se acercaba a el..tenia una lata de refresco vacia en la mano y penso:_ si hubiera llegado antes le hubiera visto el rostro, de alguna manera se tomo la bebida_** que hace por aquí?**

-**hey, sakura…bueno la verdad, es que…..iba caminado hacia mi casa pero vi que se aproximaba gai y como no tengo ganas de lidiar con él y sus desafíos **dijo el copy ninja con un tono de flojera que a la chica le causo gracia…**y tu sakura? Que haces por aquí? Me estas acosando? ** Comento con gracia y espero a que ella respondiera

-**me descubrió **dijo ella mientras se reia **no mentira…no tenia ganas de llegar a casa temprano asi que tome el camino largo. **La observo pensativo.

-**bueno ya que no quieres llegar a casa te parece si caminamos un rato o algo…**ella accedió con gusto, el no quería que sus conocidos pensaran mal asi que caminaron alejados de los lugares a los que usualmente iban, ella pensaba lo mismo asi que no le molesto que kakashi hiciera eso, caminaron un rato en silencio a ninguno parecía incomodarle, un rato después el jounin habló:  
-**entonces…sakura…**ella le miro algo ansiosa por lo que le iba a decir _seguro que me dira sobre ese "extraño" momento que tuvimos(inner: seguramente)_** que edad tienes? **Le pregunto kakashi avergonzado por no recordar su edad, ella respiro con tranquilidad al escuchar lo que le había preguntado, pero al mismo tiempo le molesto que el no supiera eso de ella  
-**sensei..no puedo creer que no te acuerdes…tengo 17 **y le sonrió  
-**ya veo...mmm y cuando cumples los 18? ** Pregunto el rojo pero ella no se dio cuenta por la mascara _espero que no se tome a mal la pregunta _pensó  
**-en un par de meses…..esta invitado a la celebración pero no olvide llevar un regalo **dijo bromeando  
-**esta bien no lo olvidare **contesto tranquilamente  
-**por cierto sensei…que edad tiene usted? **No podía ocultar la curiosidad que sentía  
-**mmm yo? Para que quieres saber eso? **Respondió con una evasiva  
-**curiosidad ** respondió ella  
**-tengo….**la expectación la estaba matando pero antes de que el pudiera responderle, llego de un salgo gai:

-**kakashi mi eterno rival por fin te encuentro,** a sakura y a el copy ninja les salió una gotita en la frente **, espero que estes preparado para un desafio.. ** antes de darse cuenta el peliplata había desaparecido, la bestia verde ni se fijo en que este estaba acompañado y solo grito:** que veloz, justo como es de esperar mi rival**

salieron tan rápido que sin darse cuenta llegaron a la calle que daba hacia sus respectivas casas, caminaron hasta llegar a la de ella, pero ocurrió algo inusual, ella lo invito a pasar y el acepto,  
_que estas haciendo idiota, ella es tu alumna..que se supone que harás allí? Espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez _se auto regaño mentalmente, entraron, se sentaron en el sofá y comenzaron a hablar, ella le comento lo de la cena que le debía por haber perdido en el entrenamiento

-**kakashi-sensei te molestaría esperar un poco lo de la cena? Es que es un restaurant costoso y tengo que ahorrar dinero suficiente..**dijo mientras agachaba la mirada avergonzada, el peliplata le contesto

-**no hay problema sakura, **dijo totalmente despreocupado.. continuaron hablando hasta que aparentemente se agotaron los temas de conversación…pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, entonces el jounin vio que había un radio y dijo:

-**este silencio me ensordece, si no te molesta pondré música **dijo tranquilamente mientras se levantaba**  
**

**-claro no hay problema  
**encendió el equipo, estaba sonando una canción lenta, se le acercó y le tendió la mano para que se levantara, apenada se levanto. el tomo su mano y la otra la puso en la cintura de ella. apenas sintió el tacto de su sensei sintió el latigazo que le quemaba pero que a la vez le encantaba sentir aunque no supiera la razón de eso, comenzaron a bailar lentamente, el tenia su boca muy cerca de la oreja de ella, casi podía sentir su aliento en el oído, y le dijo:

-**sakura….te molesta que sea mas grande que tu? **Pregunto tranquila pero seductoramente

-**N..no me molesta **estaba roja pero le gustaba averiguar el rumbo que podía tomar esa situación…  
se miraron fijamente por un momento, ella no pudo controlar aquellas ganas que le provocaba besarlo y se lanzo le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios pero el se aparto nervioso  
-**disculpeme sensei yo no quería bes…**no termino la oración cuando sintió unos firmes y cálidos labios pegados a los suyos, sintió como el calor subió a sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, El tambien se dejo llevar por aquellos dulces labios que no resistió la tentación de morder, eran pequeños mordisquitos que a ella le encantaban pues reia un poco con nada uno de ellos, luego metio su lengua en la boca de la pelirosa como si estuviera explorando, reconociendo cada espacio, se encontraron sus lenguas y se entrelazaron como si hubiese sido una eternidad lo que esperaron para poder sentirse, tenían una batalla por que ninguno quería ceder, ella empujaba para entrar en la boca de el, pero el no la dejaba pasar quería quedarse allí….….era un beso tan apasionado que se separaron pesadamente en busca de aire, mientras llenaban sus pulmones de oxigeno él no dejaba de darle besos cortos, era como un vicio que apenas acababa de descubir, se separo y antes de que ella abriera los ojos se subió la máscara , un poco decepcionada por no haber visto el rostro de él lo abraza por el cuello y le dice:  
-**hasta mañana sensei **, con una voz totalmente seductora, y le planto un pequeño beso por encima de la máscara  
**-hasta mañana sakura, no llegues tarde al entrenamiento , **dijo esto mientras le daba otro pequeño beso….abrió la puerta de la casa, verifico que no hubiera nadie que lo viera salir de allí y se fue…..


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen al grandioso masashi kishimoto pero bueno los tome prestados para hacer esta historia, de verdad espero que les guste y bueno que sigan leyéndome, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, saludos, etc.…que son gratis háganme saber si les gusta o les disgusta algo y bueno a lo que vinimos, vamos 

Capitulo 5 propuesta

Al día siguiente como era costumbre a las 7 am ya estaban naruto y sakura esperando a kakashi quien para no variar no aparecía a tiempo, los chicos hablaban normalmente ya que naruto se había disculpado un millón de veces por lo el castigo que tuvieron por culpa de él, y entre tanta charla que tenían, salió un tema a relucir:

-**NE sakura-chan aun nos debes invitar a comer a kakashi-sensei y a mi recuerdas? **Dijo con cara de "inteligente" mientras se tocaba la cabeza en símbolo de que no lo olvidaría

-**lo sé, por cierto, tú también nos debes una, será mejor que no sea ramen de nuevo **, hizo un gesto un poco amenazante

-**está bien sakura-chan, pensare en algo que te guste..y bueno si no le gusta a kakashi-sensei que no coma hehe **comentó con una gran sonrisa y siguió hablando…**por cierto sakura-chan dentro de poco cumplirás años…que quieres que te regale?  
**

**-mm bueno no había pensado en eso naruto…puedes darme lo que quieras** la chica le sonrió tiernamente cosa que al rubio le gusto bastante….pero entonces sonó un pfff y una nube de humo apareció

-**yoo, chicos buenos días, disculpen la tardanza es que me perdí por el camino de la vida. **Sonó la voz despreocupada de jounin….**bueno hoy tenemos una misión..**el rubio lo interrumpió

-**PORFIN! Una misión! Una misión! Que emoción, ya estaba aburrido de solo entrenar, **a el jounin le salió una gota de la frente y continuo hablando

-**como sea, es una misión fácil que no requiere un nivel alto de atención **dijo con tono burlón pues su alumno nunca prestaba atención

-**kakashi-sensei…y de que va la misión que tenemos? **Pregunto la pelirosa tratando de volver al tema

-**mmm cierto, solo tenemos que entregar un pergamino con nuevas órdenes a algunos viejos conocidos **sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca,** chicos…mejor nos ponemos en marcha..Quiero llegar a casa para la cena…**ellos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.  
iban caminando relajadamente, kakashi leyendo, naruto mirando el paisaje y sakura….sakura estaba hecha un lio, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado con kakashi…quería repetirlo pero le parecía extremadamente inapropiado ya que era su maestro pero tampoco quería dejarlo…_ tengo que pensar en algo…_luego desvió la mirada hacia naruto, entonces sintió un extraño cariño como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos desde el dia en que se tomaron de las manos…no fue mucho tiempo ni tampoco fue algo significativo pero si había encendido una chispa… se encontraba en medio de un dilema, entonces pensó: _un momento…técnicamente no tengo nada con ninguno de los dos….ademas, no quiero tener nada , hace poco termine con una relación larga y problemática, no estoy segura de querer involucrarme en otra tan rápido, que puedo hacer?….._siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al punto de encuentro para entregar el pergamino, de pronto aparecieron dos AMBU

-**kakashi-sempai…**dijo uno, el peliplata saludo con un gesto de mano, entonces el otro habló

-**kakashi-sensei…**los chicos escucharon….

-**sensei?** Dijeron al unisonido….**no puede ser….sasuke!? **dijeron muy emocionados, el joven se quito la mascara para dejar su identidad al descubierto

-**Naruto, sakura..tiempo sin verlos….**dijo el uchiha con su frialdad habitual_... sakura y naruto se le tiraron encima en un abrazo al pelinegro

-**sasuke…vaya que ha pasado tiempo, no te veía desde que te uniste a ambu y yo me fui a entrenar con ero-sannin **se escucho melancolía en la voz del rubio que obviamente estaba recordando los viejos tiempos junto a su amigo

**-sasuke-kun…no has cambiado nada, **no podía ocultar la alegría de ver de nuevo a su amigo

-**que momento tan emotivo, **dijo kakashi con notable ironia..**hey sasuke..toma… **y le lanzo el pergamino, el uchiha lo leyó y solo comento

-**ya veo, entonces tengo que irme, fue bueno verlos chichos….  
**

**-tan rápido? Pero no hemos hablado casi nada sasuke-teme** y al parecer al chico se le ocurrió una idea,,,**kakashi-sensei….puedo acompañar a sasuke en su misión? Le prometo que apenas terminemos volveré, ** el jounin lo vio con cara de fastidio

-**no lo se naruto…preguntale a sasuke.. probablemente tenga que hacer una misión muy difícil y tu solo estorbes, **le dijo al rubio como queriendo explicarle, pero el solo lo ignoro

-**sasuke iré contigo en tu misión **sin consultárselo

-**como quieras dove….solo no seas un estorbo en mi camino.** Eso lo dijo con una sonrisa en que no podía ocultar, aunque el uchiha se hiciera el duro le gusto la idea de pasar tiempo con su viejo amigo, antes de irse naruto fue hacia sakura:

-**hasta luego sakura-chan.** La abrazo fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que tomó completamente desprevenida a la kunoichi pero no le molesto, de hecho le gusto que su amigo le mostrara esa clase de cariños…y partieron los dos amigos y el misterioso ambu…

Kakashi y sakura se pusieron en marcha hacia konoha, mientras iban caminando en medio del bosque la pelirosa comenzó a hablar:

-**eh…sensei….**

-**si? Sakura?...**dijo el mientras leía su libro favorito

**-es sobre lo que paso anoche…no quisiera que me malinterpretara….pero yo no quiero tener una relación seria aun….hace poco Sali de una larga relación y bueno aun no estoy lista para atarme a otra persona….**no sabia donde meter la cara de la vergüenza

-**mmm entiendo, no hay problema, pero….. dejame decirte que …**dijo esto y se detuvo, ella vio que el se había parado se le quedo viendo, luego el jounin caminó lentamente hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura se acerco a su oído y le susurró:

-**a mi me gusto mucho lo que paso anoche…**totalmente seducida por el peliplata contestó

-**a mi también me gusto mucho…..**no podía creer que aquel hombre la provocara tanto..pego su cara al pecho de el para no mirarlo y besarlo de nuevo…**sensei…. tengo una propuesta para ti…**el todavía la tenia agarrada por la cintura…  
-**soy todo oídos…..**respondió con algo de curiosidad

-**quiero que seamos amigos….con…..beneficios…..te gustaría?** Dijo totalmente roja mientras enterraba mas su cara en el pecho de su sensei…

**-mmm , sakura….estas segura? No creo que seas muy buena teniendo esa clase de amigos, ** sinceramente su propuesta le intereso mucho pero quería estar seguro de que ella quería eso, **esta clase de relación que sugieres la mayoría de la veces se complica porque las personas no siguen las reglas…**dijo el en tono explicativo pero ella lo interrumpió

-**nunca he tenido un amigo asi, tienes razón….pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo no cree? **Con un tono seductor le beso los labios por encima de la mascara

-**esta bien **acepto haciéndose el desinteresado….**pero será mejor mantener estos "beneficios" en secreto….nos meteríamos en algunos problemas si lo llegaran a descubrir  
**

**-me parece perfecto… **entonces él la recostó a un árbol, pegó su cuerpo al de ella….la pelirosa gimio de placer..cerró los ojos para que sus sentidos se deleitaran un poco más, cuando sintió los labios de su sensei pegados a los de ella…._ Exquisito _pensó ella, el copy ninja la tenia arrinconada contra aquel árbol, no podía escapar a ningún lado y tampoco quería hacerlo. La tenia tomada por la cintura…era tan intensos los besos que se daban que apenas se separaban para respirar, kakashi se dio cuenta que sakura deseaba mas que aquellos besos, ya que había comenzado a abrir un poco las piernas y lo empujaba mas hacia ella….entonces él le dijo:

-**deberíamos irnos…..la misión era muy fácil y la hokage sospechara algo si tardamos demasiado **dijo calmadamente y antes de que ella se diera cuenta el jounin ya tenía la mascara puesta _increíble, no he podido verle el rostro (inner: eso que importa, solo con besarnos nos enloquece)  
_

_-_**tienes razón…**le dio un beso sobre la mascara, **pongámonos en marcha…** se dio la vuelta para ponerse a caminar..y en eso sintió una nalgada volteo a ver al copy ninja….estaba molesta y al mismo tiempo sorprendida pues eso no se lo esperaba

-**gomen sakura hehe no lo pude evitar **y le paso por un lado, saco su libro y comenzaron a caminar. Al llegar a la aldea fueron directamente a entregar el reporte de la misión le avisaron a la hokage que naruto se había ido con sasuke a "ayudarlo" en su misión cosa que no le gusto para nada a la voluptuosa rubia, luego del regaño de la rubia, salieron de allí y cada uno tomo su camino kakashi fue a un bar a tomarse un trago con gai y asuma y sakura fue al hospital a hacer algunas horas de trabajo ya que necesitaba ganar mas dinero si quería saldar su deuda con su sensei…..(la cena) y asi paso las próximas horas la joven kunoichi, mientras tanto en un bar de konoha se encontraban tres jounin bebiendo por diferente razones, asuma por que quería confesarle a kurenai que la amaba pero no tenia el valor aunque ella fuera su novia, kakashi por que quería pasar el rato y gai simplemente no "perdería" ante kakashi, pasaron horas hablando sobre el significado de la vida y otras temas sin mucho sentido pues ya los tres estaban bastante ebrios, entonces para salir de la discusión asuma dijo:

-**es bastante raro verte bebiendo kakshi….que te sucedió para que te desahogaras de esta manera? **Pregunto mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-**nada malo asuma….solo tengo una nueva "amiga" **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-**mmm ya veo…**hablaban de cualquier cosa ya que tenían varios, por no decir muchos tragos encima…**no puedo creer que aun no te hayamos visto el rostro..como haces para beber tan rápido?** Le pregunto con fastidio al peliplata

-**tienes razón asuma….mi eterno rival nunca nos deja ver su rostro….ese será mi próximo desafio! ** Dijo con una pose "cool" según cejotas-sensei..kakashi les sonrío pero en realidad no sabia de lo que hablaban pues se había distraído, esto era normal en el por eso nadie le dijo nada.. al rato paso por la puerta de el bar un chico rubio, se dio cuenta de quienes estaban allí y grito:

-**kakashi-sensei! Asuma-sensei! Cejotas-sensei…como están?** Todos le saludaron amablemente Mientras se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba en la misma mesa, pidió un trago y comenzó a conversar con los jounin, un rato después comentó:

-**por cierto kakashi-sensei la misión con sasuke fue un éxito **, dijo mientras se servía otro trago "quería alcanzar a los demás" por eso bebía tanto tan rápido

-**me alegro naruto, espero que no haya sido muy difícil la misión, **comento con flojera

-**ne sensei, fue pan comido…no recordaba lo divertido que era hacer misiones con sasuke, **de verdad le llenaba de alegría pasar tiempo con su amigo

-**ya veo….tienes razón teníamos mucho tiempo que no nos encontrábamos todos….**y asi pasaron el tiempo hablando, luego de un par de horas naruto ya estaba mas ebrio que cualquiera en la mesa, cosa que a los jounin les causo gracia, entonces asuma dijo:

-**vaya, kakashi tu chico si que tiene mal trago **mientras se reía y encendía otro cigarrillo

**-es solo un niño, es lógico que no sepa controlar la bebida aun…**naruto ignoro lo que dijeron y le pregunto a su maestro:

-**Ne sensei..quiero hablar de algo con usted, bueno mas que todo es una pregunta…**kakashi lo miro con algo de curiosidad**…que les atrae a las mujeres? ** Pregunto algo apenado

-**mmm bueno, creo que a ellas les gustan los hombres inteligentes, maduros, pero que al mismo tiempo sean divertidos, también les gusta que los hombres las entiendan, que san cariñosos pero creo que lo mas importante de todo es que les sean sinceros,** dijo con tono explicativo aunque se le notaba bastante que estaba tomado, cosa que a los otros dos jounin les pareció gracioso

-**mmmm son muchas cosas…kakashi-sensei, no hay una manera mas fácil?** Estaba muy confundido los efectos del alcohol ya estaban haciendo efecto aparte que el hiperactivo ninja tampoco era muy listo

-**esa es la manera fácil, veras..naruto… aunque pases tu vida tratando de comprender al 100% la mente de una mujer, nunca lo lograras….**esta ves asuma y gai asintieron a lo que el peliplata había dicho

-**kakashi tiene razón, **dijo asuma **lo mejor que puedes hacer es ganarte su confianza y luego de eso ver si ella quiere algo mas contigo  
**

**-ya veo, **dijo naruto…**y como se si quiere algo conmigo? **Pregunto intrigado

-**no lo se con certeza, puede que tengas su confianza pero solo te quiera como amigo eso es algo que tu mismo debes averiguar,** le respondió el peliplateado con calma… **bueno ya me voy…**y desapareció en una nube de humo, nadie se sorprendió pues el siempre se iba asi y todos estaban muy ebrios para pensar mas de la cuenta  
en el bar naruto había quedado pensativo..estaba muy confundió en lo que a mujeres respectaba , siguió conversando con los jounin que quedaban en la mesa, gai le contaba al rubio algunos de los desafíos que había tenido con kakashi- su-eterno-rival…

En una calle de konoha estaba un ninja de cabellos plateados frente a una casa, toco a la puerta y le abrió un chica…_sakura _dijo en su pensamiento

**-kakashi-sensei…que esta haciendo aquí a esta hora? **dijo medio dormida (Eran como las 4 am )

-**yoo, sakura…quería saludarte…..puedo pasar? **Ella se aseguro de que nadie le viera entrando a su casa y le dejo pasar, ella se sentó en el sofá y el se acosto su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella,

-**sakura…quería saludarte….**ella se dio cuenta de olor a alcohol y cosa que no le gusto mucho pero tenia que admitir que le gustó lo que el hizo, ir a donde ella a "saludarla"…  
la pelirosa jugaba con los cabellos color plata de el, parecía que se había quedado dormido, ella le quito la banda que tapaba su ojo izquierdo , _se ve mucho mejor asi (inner: si, se ve super tierno provoca comérselo a besos) tienes razón pero obviamente a estado bebiendo y eso no me gusta para nada (inner: pero por otro lado esta dormido, podríamos aprovechar para ver su rostro)suena bien haha por fin podre ver el rostro de kakashi-sensei_ , dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada, entonces puso en marcha su maléfico plan de ver el rostro de kakashi….se aseguro que estuviera completamente dormido, _esta dormido ,creo que si podre quitarle la mascara sin que se despierte.._entonces puso su mano cuidadosamente sobre la orilla la tela que cubria su rostro, comenzó a jalar suavemente hacia abajo, apenas la había movido cuando sintió la mano del jounin sobre su muñeca, ella le miro sorprendida

-**sakura….ya habrá tiempo para que conozcas mi rostro…**dijo tranquilamente, aun seguía con los ojos cerrados

-**gomen kakashi-sensei,** estaba total y completamente apenada porque la había descubierto

-**esta bien, no hay problema, entiendo que tienes curiosidad, **levanto su cabeza de sus piernas y quedo justo a su lado, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios (tenia la mascara puesta) y desapareció en un pffff….ella quedo algo desconcertada estuvo asi un momento, entonces fue a su habitación estaba acostada en su cama y comenzó a recordar su dia, entonces recordó algo a lo que no le había prestado atención y ahora se pregunta…_a que reglas se refería?_ Pensó en eso durante un rato pero luego se decidió ´por ir a dormir,,,,,


	6. Chapter 6

De verdad espero que les guste esta capitulo sus comentarios son bien recibidos, hablen conmigo, comenten la historia que es gratis hehe bueno algo ,mas los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de masashi kishimoto…..aqui les dejo para que lean, con la esperanza de que se entretengan un rato 

Cap 6 3 reglas

Hacia un dia tranquilo en kohona eran las 11 am y se encontraba el team kakashi entrenando como siempre, y cuando digo como siempre me refiero a naruto y sakura corriendo por la aldea, haciendo flexiones, etc. Y a su joven sensei leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Con tanto entrenamiento Llego el medio día

**-hey, kakashi-sensei…ya es hora de comer….**dijo el rubio mientras le gruñía el estomago

**-naruto tiene razón, muero de hambre, **afirmo la kunoichi con cara de cansancio

-**mmm, muy bien! **Dijo con su ojito feliz el peliplata…**por cierto esta será una buena oportunidad para que alguno de los dos, pague la comida que le debe al equipo…recuerdan? **Los dos chicos pusieron cara de tragedia al oir las palabras de su maestro, **pero para que no digan que tengo favoritismo ni nada por el estilo jugaran piedra, papel y tijeras, el que pierda pagara la comida hoy…vale?**

-esta bien….dijeron al unisonido desanimadamente…..

-**piedra….papel….tijeras…1,,2,3….**EL jounin fue el arbitro de este duelo…del que salió victoriosa sakura…

-**no es justo…sakura-chan tiene mucha suerte..**el rubio se quejaba por el resultado

-**parece que no podras ganarle en nada a sakura, eh naruto? **Comento divertido el peliplata

-**no me importa perder contra sakura-chan, ella es la mujer mas genial que conozco y bueno es un honor para mi ser derrotado por alguien como ella** .. las palabras de rubio hicieron ruborizar un poco a sakura

-**dijiste algo?** Pregunto kakashi, ya que había ignorado completamente que el rubio estaba hablando….al escuchar las palabras de su maestro les salió un gotita en la frente a ambos. **en fin…ya que naruto fue el perdedor, sakura decide donde almorzaremos  
**  
**-bueno conozco un buen lugar donde hacen parrilla si quieren podemos ir allí?**

-por mi esta bien.. respondió kakashi….sin escuchar la opinión de naruto se pusieron en marcha hacia aquel lugar. caminaron poco mas de diez minutos…cuando llegaron al sitio se percataron de que estaba asuma y su equipo (shikamaru, ino, chouji)

-**hey! Kakashi….**saludo asuma con su cigarrillo en la boca

-**asuma…..**lo saludo y les dedico una saludo con la mano a los chicos que lo acompañaban, todos saludaron alegremente a los recién llegados

-**frentona no sabía que venían a este lugar…**dijo ino en tono para molestar a sakura

-**normalmente no por que me gusta cuidar mi figura ino-puerca, pero parece que tu si vienes muy a menudo aquí….**le respondió en tono triunfante mientras le señalaba el estomago a su odiosa amiga, entonces para evitar que el conflicto se alargara naruto interrumpió:

-**hey chicos nos podemos sentar con ustedes? Tenemos tiempo que no hablamos y asi nos podríamos poner al dia..que les parece? **Esa enorme sonrisa al momento de decir las cosas era algo normal en el, a los demás les pareció buena idea asique aceptaron, se sentaron, miraron el menú en eso que decidían que ordenar llego una mesera a atenderlos

-**en que les puedo ayudar? Ya decidieron lo que ordenaran? **Pregunto la chica mientras miraba a kakashi, no era una mirada normal, era un poco insinuante y todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta, en eso hablo naruto

-**SIIIII ya sabemos lo que ordenaremos…**cada uno pidió lo que quería, cuando tomo todas las ordenes la mesera le sonrio pícaramente al peliplata cosa que a el le causo gracia…pero que a cierta kunoichi pelirosa no tanta..en lo que se fue la mesera asuma dijo:

-**joder kakashi, siempre a los lugares que vamos terminas ligando con mujeres…..no entiendo que te ven….si casi ni te ven…**señalando la mascara y con un tono algo fastidiado

-**mmmmm no lo se…**contestó simplemente

-**kakashi- sensei debe ser el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer….**comento ino con dos corazoncitos en los ojos…..**es tan misterioso, serio, lindo, tranquilo..**en eso la interrumpió shikamaru

-**debe ser muy problemático tener que lidiar siempre con mujeres…**dijo fastidiado como siempre

-**yo solo quiero tener la atención de una mujer….**dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras miraba fijamente a sakura, ella se dio cuenta y se puso roja, aunque al mismo tiempo le regaló una linda sonrisa al rubio

Luego de eso dejaron de hablar sobre el tema y todos contaban animadamente una que otra anécdota de sus misiones , un rato después llego la mesera con la comida, les sirvió a cada uno, comieron normalmente aunque se podría decir que naruto y chouji devoraron en vez de comer, pidieron la cuenta y justo antes de irse del lugar, la mesera detiene a kakashi con timidez y le dice:

-**m..mi nombre es misuki, mu mucho gusto..**kakashi se sorprendió por que esta chica le hablara, se sonrio y le respondió amablemente:

-**yo soy kakashi….**le regalo otra sonrisa y se disponía a irse pero la chica lo interrumpió:

-**me gustaría conocerte un poco mejor…ser tu amiga o algo…**dijo ella totalmente roja por la pena que le daba hablar con el

-**mmm bueno, esta bien..no veo por que no podemos ser amigos **….le tomo la mano como gesto de amistad y continuó hablando: **nos veremos luego, asi podremos conversar un poco mas y ver si te caigo bien**, le sonrió despreocupado y se fue.

El equipo de asuma y los otros dos miembros del team kakashi veían la escena a distancia ya que sabían que si se quedaban le cortarían el momento a la joven mesera, cuando el peliplata se incorporo al grupo nadie dijo nada sobre aquella escena, caminaron y hablaron normalmente hasta que se separaron los equipos, iban camino al campo de entrenamiento (naruto,sakura,kakashi) hasta que el jounin se detuvo:

-**saben chicos…tengo flojera de seguir entrenando hoy….mejor seguimos mañana vale? ** A el rubio y la kunoichi les salieron unas gotas en la frente y ambos pensaron _siempre es tan flojo__**  
**_pero antes de que se marchara sakura habló:

**-chicos, tengo una propuesta para ustedes….ya que todavía les debo una comida a ambos y bueno en realidad no tengo dinero para llevarlos a comer en algún restaurant, si no les molesta la comida podría ser en mi casa…?** Tenia curiosidad de saber que le responderían su compañero y su maestro

-**mmmmmmmm por mi esta bien, lo importante es que la comida sea gratis para el resto del equipo **a el peliplata le causo gracia lo que el mismo dijo, no pudo ocultar su tono de voz divertido

-**muy bien, será en la casa de sakura-chan entonces….**naruto estaba muy contento, pensaba que por fin podría conocer la casa de su tan querida compañera

-**muy bien **dijo muy animada…**entonces será mañana a las 8 pm en mi casa **y asi se separaron, kakashi desapareció en su nube de humo habitual, dejando a sakura y a naruto solos…. El rubio pensó que seria una buena ocasión para hablar un poco mas con su compañera

-**ne….sakura-chan…ya que tenemos la tarde libre…te gustaría ir a caminar un rato? O si estas cansada sentarnos..? o bueno hacer cualquier cosa…..?** el chico no sabia muy bien como invitar a una mujer asi que hizo lo mejor que pudo….la pelirosa se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo

-**esta bien naruto pero con una condición….** Alego divertida

-**lo que sea, hare lo imposible por complacer a sakura-chan…**si que estaba emocionado

-**debes invitarme un helado..**y le guiño el ojo….el rubio rió divertido y acepto la condición de ella..y se pusieron a caminar

Los chicos fueron hasta un pueblo cercano ya que había una feria allí, había música, bailes, juegos, comida, se veía muy divetido. Pasaron por algunos puestos donde había juegos, naruto gano algunos peluches para sakura, vieron a la gente bailar, como naruto había prometido le invito un helado a sakura, luego vieron a una persona que estaba tomando fotos y decidieron ir hacia allí para que les hicieran dos fotos de recuerdo, se tomaron una donde ella lo abrazaba a el y el sonreía, y la otra ella salía muy coqueta y el la besaba en la mejilla….el señor les entrego las fotos a los chicos y les dijo:

-**hacen una bonita pareja,** sonriéndoles amablemente, los dos chicos se ruborizaron y le devolvieron la sonrisa

-**gracias viejo** dijo naruto con su habitual irrespeto por los mayores, se fueron a visitar alguna otra atracción de la feria y en el camino **ne,, sakura-chan cual de las dos fotos quieres? A mi me gustaron ambas por eso no puedo decidir cual elegir**

**-mmmm a ver….**miro las fotos y se percato de que en realidad se veían bien juntos….**yo quiero esta..**señalando la foto en la que naruto le besaba la mejilla, entonces le entrego la otra al rubio, el la contemplo y se la guardo

**-si que eres fotogénica sakura-chan **fue el único comentario del rubio y siguieron caminando por allí

Ambos pasaron una tarde divertida, ya que eran buenos amigos y tenían mucha confianza y asi se jugaban bromas, chistes, etc

Cuando regresaron a la aldea ya era de noche, el rubio acompaño hasta su casa a la kunoichi, se despidió de ella con un beso cerca pero no en los labios y le dio un fuerte abrazo al que ella le correspondió, le dio las buenas noches y se fue….ella entro en su casa un poco atontada, en realidad sentía algo bonito hacia naruto.

Se ducho y estaba preparando la cena cuando suena el timbre, vio el reloj eran las 10 de la noche fue a abrir la puerta algo preocupada de que hubiera pasado algo, abrió a puerta y vio a su excéntrico sensei con una mano en un bolsillo y con la otra saludándola

-**sakura** dijo con su ojito feliz, ella miro que nadie lo viera y le dijo que entrara rápido

**-kakashi-sensei, pensé que había pasado algo malo y me venían a avisar..no deberías venir tan tarde…**parecía una madre preocupada por el tono de voz que usaba

-**no te preocupes, nada malo ha pasado, además no puedo venir mas temprano por que hay gente en la calle y no es conveniente que me vean entrando a tu casa…**dijo totalmente calmado y en tono explictivo

**-mm bueno tienes razón, **estaban sentados en el sofá..**por cierto cierto saliste con la mesera de esta tarde? **Pregunto, sonaba curiosa

-**si..es amigable además es muy linda, **su ojito feliz era evidente, entonces sono una sakura que parecie celosa

-**si es tan linda debiste quedarte con ella y no venir aquí…..**estaba molesta

-**sakura…..apenas la conozco además…no tienes razón para molestarte….**

**-no estoy molesta…tienes razón, tu y yo no somos nada….**

**-eso es correcto…..bueno no exactamente nada…**ella lo miro intrigada…**mas bien no tenemos ningun tipo de compromiso que nos una…..y creo que debemos aclarar algunas reglas para que nuestra "amistad" funcione…**

**-reglas? **Sakura estaba un poco confundida…..

-**si reglas…N° 1 no celos, N° 2 no exclusividad, y la mas importante N° 3 no enamorarse** dijo el peliplata tranquilamente…**entonces, sakura….crees que puedes manejar estas tres cosas? **La chica no sabia que decir…..

-**me podrías explicar mejor cada una de ellas? Hay algunas cosas que no entiedo bien…**estaba evergonzada por no poder entender del todo esas tres simples normas

-**hehe esta bien, no celos es simple si me ves o te veo con alguien mas no debe importarnos ya que solo somos amigos…..**

**-vale! Esa ya la había entendido…**

**-no exclusividad, significa que tu o yo podemos tener otros "amigos" y eso no debe afectar lo nuestro…..esta bien? **Sakura no estaba muy convencida ya que no sabia si el tenia otras amigas y eso le inquietaba un poco….pero decidió seguir con su "amitad" con el jounin

-**mmm ya veo..esta bien…..**sono mas segura delo que estaba

**-y bueno creo que la tercera es evidente…no hay que enamorarse…esa es la mas importante…**dijo serio y luego: **crees que puedas resistir mis encantos?** Dijo en tono jugeton, a ella le dio risa y le contesto:

-**creo que si puedo resistirme a tus encantos sensei, la pregunta es…..si tu puedes hacer lo mismo?** Mientras decía esto último se sentó de frente y sobre el… el tenia los brazos estirados sobre el espaldar del sofá, ella lo tenía agarrado por el cuello…lo seducía descaradamente

-**interesante….creo que tratare de resistirme…..**ella quito el protector que cubria el ojo izquierdo de el

-**asi me gustas mas…..**dijo insinuante…el rió un poco, iba besarlo, cerro sus ojos y bajo las mascara, con una de sus manos palpo su rostro buscando sus labios, hasta que finalmente los encontró…**mmmm**, fue una clase de gemido, como si encontrar sus labios fuera algo sumamente placentero, fue hacia su boca…sintió la cercanía, y junto sus labios con los de el, inmediatamente sintió el calor entrar en su cuerpo, le mordió suave el labio inferior, sintió que el sonreía, entonces ella también sonrió, abrió su boca para poder besarlo mejor, al comienzo eran besos lentos y profundos, luego se fueron volviendo mas y mas apasionados….ella comenzó a abrir el chaleco verde del jounin, este no hizo objeción, él la tomo por la cintura y la acostó en el sofá, la beso en el cuello, el primer beso fue tierno, luego comenzó a succionarlo con tanta excitación, ella tenia las manos clavadas en su cabeza y gemía de placer…entonces el copy ninja alzó la mirada para ver los gestos que hacia la chica y se dio cuenta de algo:

-**sakura…esta saliendo humo de la cocina **señalando hacia el humo

-**rayos..**entonces salió corriendo a apagar la cocina, cuando regreso: **kakashi-sensei! Es tu culpa…**lo señalaba mientras decía esto

**-hahaha no es mi culpa que seas mala cocinera sakura..**se levanto hacia ella, la tomo por la cintura…**me tengo que ir..**le dio un beso en los labios(ya tenia la mascara puesta) y desapareció en su habitual nube

_Ese kakashi-sensei…nunca cambiara…._limpio la comida quemada, se preparo un sándwich y le acosto a dormir…entonces de la nada recordó la foto que se había sacado con naruto, la busco y se metió en de nuevo en la cama, se le quedo mirando un rato…._naruto es tan tierno conmigo, no pensé que fuera asi…..y kakashi-sensei…..es tan…..inexplicable…..que estoy haciendo?_ Luego de esos pensamientos se quedo dormida


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7 sucesos inesperados

Eran las 7: 30 pm y a un no sabia que cocinaría para su equipo _que puedo hacer? Ya es tarde y aun no he hecho nada (inner: ay sakura, siempre te haces un lio por nada, has algo sencillo, no creo que naruto se atreva a criticar tu comida y kakashi-sensei es tan indiferente que ni le va a importar) mm quizás tengas razón inner por fin me sirves para algo útil (inner: bueno si tu eres una inútil, tengo que hacer algo yo) ya cállate inner no me dejas concentrar, _se hicieron las 8 estaba casi todo listo, rápidamente se cambio de ropa, se puso un suéter verde manzana y un short negro, tenia el cabello recogido aunque con algunos mechones suelto, se veía muy hermosa…después de vestirse puso la mesa, eran las 9 y ninguno de los dos había llegado, en eso tocan el timbre, abrió la puerta y vio que era kakashi

-**kakashi-sensei..llegas tarde..**no estaba realmente molesta porque ya estaba acostumbrada a la impuntualidad de su maestro

-**gomen sakura, es que cuando venia hacia aca me encontré con un gato negro y ya sabes que es de mala suerte cruzarse con ellos asi que tome el sendero largo….**dijo con su ojito feliz

-**kakashi-sensei….no te creo nada, pasa rápido antes de que te golpee** tenia un vena en la frente

-**vale vale,** entro y recordó decirle algo a la pelirosa…**sakura, no me mates, pero he olvidado decirte que a naruto lo enviaron en una misión y no podrá venir hoy.** Rió nerviosamente pues sabia como era el carácter de la kunoichi

- **mmm tonto sensei! Siempre eres tan olvidadizo….aunque eso explica por que su tardanza, pensé que ya le habías pegado tus malas costumbres a naruto ehehe, bueno sensei creo que solo seremos tu y yo entonces, espero que te guste la comida fría, ya que llegaste tarde todo se ha enfriado ya **ahora si tenia ganas de matarlo, se apuro tanto en vano

Se sentó en el sofá mientras ella servia la comida, cuando volvió ella se fijo en que el no lleva puesto el uniforme habitual de jounin, tenia una camisa azul de botones y un pantalón gris, se veía bastante bien

-**ya esta servido. **Dijo la pelirosa invitándolo a la mesa…se sentaron cuando vio la comida toda chamuscada al peligris le salió una vena en la frente y penso.: _como lo imagine, es terrible cocinando….._

**-itadakimasu! **Se escucho al unisonido, kakashi comio tan rápido que dejo totalmente impresionada a la pelirosa

-**kakashi-sensei….comes tan rápido para que no pueda verte el rostro? **(inner: como lo hace? Lo hemos besado, hemos comido con el y aun no le hemos podido ver el rostro)

-**mmm no lo había pensado, supongo que es un costumbre, en algunas misiones no tenemos tiempo para sentarnos a comer, probablemente sea por eso**,dijo despreocupado, pero la verdadera razón de que comiera tan rápido esta vez es que no quería saborear la comida asique la trago sin probarla, hablaron por un rato mientras esperaba que sakura terminara de comer, luego de la cena se fueron a la sala y se sentaron a mirar televisión, se pusieron cómodos el sentó en un extremo y ella se recostó poniendo los pies encima de las piernas del jounin, estaban pasando una peli de fantasmas, el jounin miraba la película muy tranquilo pero la kunoichi por otra parte saltaba de la "impresión" por no decir miedo, el jounin miro las piernas de la pelirosa,

-**tienes unas piernas muy lindas…**ella se sonrojo, se dio cuenta de cómo el la veía…se notaba el deseo en su mirada,, desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla del televisor de nuevo, un rato después sintió como comenzaba a acariciar suavemente sus piernas cosa que le gusto mucho, el se dio cuenta de que le gustaba entonces decidió dar un giro al momento tomo sus pies y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

-**HAHAHAH NO NO sensei…me haces cosquillas dejame! **La chica reia a carcajadas, tanto era asi que se le salian las lagrimas por las cosquillas, se levanto como pudo y empezó la venganza, clavaba sus dedos por las costillas del peliplata que aparentemente era muy sensible allí porque se ria con demasiadas ganas, con tanta lucha terminaron tendidos en el suelo

-**SA-...SAKura nooo….dejame respirar..por favor..**pedia suplicante

-**te dejare con una condición…muéstrame tu rostro…..**espero la reacción de el, mientras lo torturaba con mas entusiasmo para que no pudiera escaparse

-**esta bien, esta bien!** Ya no podía respirar, al escuchar esto la chica lo dejo respirar y salto victoriosa, el estaba tendido en el suelo y ella encima de el con las piernas abiertas, recupero el aliento, puso sus manos firmemente en la espalda de ella, para quedar a la altura de la parte baja del cuello de sakura….la comenzó a besar por el cuello, de vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordiscos mientras sus manos bajaban hacia sus nalgas, cuando sus manos llegaron a su destino las toco suavemente entonces sintió la excitación de sakura, apenas puso sus manos el su trasero gimio con mucho placer, entonces las apretó un poco mas mientras succionaba mas y mas su cuello, cambio posiciones, ahora ella estaba de espaldas al suelo y el sobre ella….ella estaba totalmente sumida en sentir al máximo las caricias de el peliplata, de repente sintió los labios de el en su ombligo, le dabas pequeños mordiscos alrededor de este,

-**se siente tan bien…**sakura no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta

-**me encanta que te guste…**le dijo él sin dejar de besarle el abdomen, ella se sonrojó al máximo al oir lo que había dicho el jounin, no pudo decir nada cuando sintió las manos de él subiendo su sueter, subia sus manos al ras de la silueta de la chica, piel que dejaba descubierta era inmediatamente besada por el…..le deleitaba besar su piel, era algo que no podía dejar de hacer asi quisiera, sabia que ella era una menor de edad y que eso le podría traer muchos problemas pero aun y con todo esos contras, no quería detenerse, quería seguir y seguir besando a…._mi chica hermosa? que clase de locura estoy pensando_…. El copy ninja echo sus penasamientos a un lado y decidió seguir, estaba apunto de llegar a los senos de la pelirosa pero se detuvo

-**sensei…..por que te detienes? ** Estaba completamente excitada, no quería parar

-**no se….si debamos continuar haciendo esto…..no es correcto….**saco voluntad de donde no tenia para decirle esas palabras a sakura, aunque honestamente esperaba que ella le dijera que siguieran, que no le importaba

-**mmmmmmmm….yo quiero seguir…** pero entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta….ambos se levantaron pesadamente…. Kakashi se escondió en el baño y sakura se dispuso a abrir la puerta….cuando miro quien había sido la persona que había interrumpido tan apasionado momento, era un chunnin, que traía noticias

-**sakura haruno..he sido enviado de parte de hokage-sama para informarte que tu compañero de equipo uzumaki naruto fue gravemente herido en la misión que le fue asignada, por favor infórmale a tu líder de equipo**

**-que?! Pero naruto esta bien? Que le paso? Como fue? Donde esta?** Estaba muy preocupada y tenia muchas preguntas por hacer….estaba aterrada

-**el se encuentra en el hospital de konoha, aparte de eso no se mas detalles sobre su estado**

**-mmmmmmmmmm….esta bien….gracias por avisarme enseguida voy para alla**

**-adios..**y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a una sakura muy preocupada

Apenas se fue el ninja sakura informó a kakashi de lo acontecido y fueron de inmediato hacia el hospital, cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con una hokage preocupada por la salud del rubio

-**hokage-sama que ha pasado? **Fue lo primero que dijo sakura

-**mmmm lo mandamos en una misión rango S y bueno…algo salió mal….naruto trato de librarse de sus enemigos pero son de los criminales mas poderosos en el libro BINGO y no pudo contra ellos…la buena noticia es que mas nadie de su equipo salió herido, solo el.** Esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha tristeza,

-**y cual es el estado de naruto hokage-sama? Esta muy grave? ** Pregunto kakashi esperando una respuesta favorable, la quinta dudo por un momento lo que diría pero entonces habló

-**las heridas que tiene son sumamente graves, lo positivo es que naruto tiene una velocidad de recuperación increíble, sin embargo, ni yo misma puedo decirles en este momento si se recuperará o no, hay que darle tiempo y ver como progresa, eso es lo único que queda por hacer, ya hicimos todo lo medicamente posible para salvarlo.**

Sakura rompió en llanto y kakashi sabia que nada de lo que dijera podría consolarla, ya que ellos eran muy buenos amigos, hasta donde el sabia, pasaron horas en el hospital hasta que el cansancio pudo con sakura y el peliplata decidió que lo mejor seria llevarla a casa, la llevo cargando pues ella ya no tenia energía para caminar, entro a la casa de la pelirosa por una ventana, la llevo a su habitación, la metió en la cama, pero cuando el jounin se disponía a irse, sintió que alguien lo halaba de la mano

-n**o te vayas, sensei, no quiero pasar la noche sola…**dijo una sakura mas dormida que despierta

-**mmmm estas segura? No creo que sea conveniente…..**dijo dulcemente

-**por mi no hay problema….**

-**mmm esta bien…**se recostó junto a ella…saco su libro y comenzó a leer, no se movia mucho pues no quería despertar a la chica que dormía junto a el…..un rato después la naturaleza llamo al peliplata se levanto sin moverse mucho y fue al baño, cuando volvió a la habitación, se quedo embobado contemplando a sakura, parecía un angel cuando estaba dormida, _tan hermosa._ de repente ella se movió y miro para otro lado haciéndose el loco, empezó a recorrer la habitación con la vista, habia una mesita de noche con una foto bastante familiar para el, aquella que se tomaron cuando recién habían formado el equipo 7, _todos eran unos niños malcriados, como han cambiado…como has cambiado..sakura…._luego de eso se recostó en un pequeño mueble y se puso a leer hasta que el sueño le ganó y se quedo dormido.

Al dia siguiente eran las 11 am, sakura comenzaba a abrir los ojos, se quedo un momento en la cama cuando recordó lo que le habia pasado a naruto en eso se levanto sobresaltada de la cama y lo primero que vio fue a su maestro incómodamente dormido en su pequeño mueble, _se ve muy tierno cuando duerme,_se quedo pensativa un momento pero se dijo a si misma, _no hay tiempo para esto tengo que ir a ver como esta naruto_, se levanto, se dio un baño rápido y fue a despertar al jounin para su sorpresa el ya estaba despierto y listo para salir..

-**kakashi-sensei…vamos al hospital a ver como sigue naruto….**

**-lo se…..** se pusieron en marcha, pero cuando llegaron les dieron las mismas noticias que la noche anterior….no habia mejorado nada…..el estado de su amigo le causaba una inmensa tristeza….

Y asi pasaron dos semanas sin niguna mejora, hasta que un dia…naruto despertó, allí estaba sakura

-**sakura-chan…que ha pasado? Donde estoy? ** Pregunto el rubio entre dormido y despierto.

-**tuviste una misión y saliste herido, y ahora estas en el hospital tontito….** Le respondió la chica con dulzura

-**ya veo…sigo siendo débil…**estaba triste..

-**pero ya estas bien, no tienes de que preocuparte..**lo tomo de la mano para darle apoyo y supiera que no estaba solo…en ese momento entro kakashi…

-**naruto….ya veo que estas mejor…me alegro mucho….** Estaba aliviado porque su alumno estaba bien, pero al percatarse de que sakura lo estaba tomando de la mano, no le sentó bien, sintió una molestia que no sabia como explicar, pero no demostró nada.. solo saludo y se fue dejando a los chicos solos nuevamente

Pasaban los días y sukura no hacia mas que estar con naruto en su recuperación, ya casi ni se veía con kakashi….naruto estaba bastante mejor aun que todavía no podía caminar asi que andaba en silla de ruedas, un dia estaban de compras el rubio y la joven kunoichi iban por la aldea alegremente hablando, ella empujaba la silla y el "cargaba" las bolsas sobre sus piernas, entonces en alguna de las calles de la aldea el rubio diviso a su joven maestro y grito:

-**kakashi-sensei! ** Entonces el peliplata volteo a mirar quien lo llamaba aunque por el escándalo ya sabia quien era

-**hey, naruto me alegra que estes mejor, lamento no haber tenido mucho tiempo para visitarte en el hospital**

**-no se preocupe sensei sakura-chan no me dejo solo ni un dia, es tan linda conmigo **el rubio la volteo a mirar con mucho cariño, ella se ruborizo y le correspondió la mirada y dijo

-**no es para tanto… **kakashi se dio cuenta de las miradas que se daban y se pregunto _que esta pasando aquí? Porque se miran asi? _ Entonces haciendo a un lado tantas preguntas decidió fingir que no se habia dado cuenta de nada

-**veo que fueron de compras..**dijo señalando los paquetes en las piernas de naruto

-**oh siii, esto es para la fiesta de cumpleaños de sakura-chan, ella no quería que le celebrara, pero no todos los días se cumplen 18 años, ne sensei?**

**-si tienes razón..es bueno que pases ese dia con las personas que quieres, aunque a mi no me gusten mucho las fiestas** dijo el peliplata mientras reia tontinamente

-**pienso igual que usted sensei, pero naruto insistió tanto que tuve que aceptar hacer una fiesta** comento fastidiada con la idea, ** por cierto sensei.. estas invitado, asi que no faltes **cuando dijo esto le guiño un ojo coquetamente

-**hehe tratare de no faltar **y puso su ojito feliz

-**vamos sakura-chan aun faltan muchas cosas que comprar y queda poco tiempo **faltanban poco de dos semas para el cumpleaños de la pelirosa

-**tienes razón, **entonces tomo la silla de nuevo y naruto puso una mano sobre la de ella, y se dedicaron una tierna sonrisa mutuamente

-**nos vemos kakashi-sensei!** Estas fueron las palabras de despida de el rubio, la chica le hizo un gesto con la mano y se pusieron en marcha

_Que fue eso? Que demonios esta pasando entre ellos? _ Sentía una molestia "inexplicable" _naruto….por que tocas a sakura? Acaso paso algo entre ustedes? Y si paso a mi que me importa…ella y yo no somos nada….yo mismo le dije los términos de lo…que…..teniamos…._con todas esas preguntas se puso fastidiado a caminar por la aldea….llego al bar al que iba casi siempre, se sentó en la barra y pidió una botella de sake, lo estaba tomando como agua, pidió la segunda botella, esta la tomo más calmado, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos..hasta que una voz:

-**kakashi-san…..**sonó amigable, el peliplata volteo a mirar quien era

-**mmm misuki?...**dijo con flojera

-**como estas kakashi-san, no te veo desde hace mucho, acaso hice algo que te molesto?** Le pregunto algo trsite

-**para nada.. es que he tenido muchas misiones y apenas he tenido tiempo para comer y dormir…** dijo divertido

-**me alegro, y que haces aquí tan temprano (**eran mas o menos las 5 de la tarde) entonces vio que llevaba dos botellas y se preocupo un poco

-**no tenia mas nada que hacer asi que vine a relajarme un rato..y tu?**se sirvió otro trago y lo bebió tan rápido que misuki no pudo ver su rostro, tal velocidad la asombro un poco

-**tengo una amiga que trabaja aquí, la estaba saludando, ya me iba cuando te vi**

**-ya veo….quieres un trago'? **le ofreció un vaso lleno de sake,

-**no debería…pero que demonios…de vez en cuando no hace daño no? **Acepto el trago y chocaron vasos, asi pasaron las próximas horas… cuando salieron la chica estaba un poco ebria…y kakashi…bueno kakashi estaba que ya no sabia ni su nombre, era la primera vez que el jounin se ponía asi, por lo general tenia buena copa. Cuando Salieron de allí en busca de la casa de kakashi, tardaron mas de una hora, en lo que normalmente el ninja tardaba menos de 10 minutos..hasta que por fin llegaron, el peliplata se recostó de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio…se le quedo mirando de arriba abajo a la chica…ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de el, y se sonrojo por ello…quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que

-**eres muy bella…**comento el jounin con tono seductor

-**gracias…..tu…también eres muy apuesto….**mientras reia dulcemente…tomo a la mujer por la cintura bruscamente y la atrajo hacia el…ella no opuso resistencia y le estampo un apasionado beso al que ella correspondió, estuvieron allí besándose un buen rato hasta que decidió abrir la puerta . ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura del peliplata para que que la caragara con mas facilidad, entraron, la llevo hasta el sofá de la sala y allí la tumbo, se puso sobre ella se le quedo mirando un momento….hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-**quieres seguir? **

que creen que debería decir kakashi? Perdonen la tardanza espero que les haya gustado, comentarios, criticas , saludos, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido 


End file.
